Goku Black VS BlackWarGreymon
Description Dragon Ball Super VS Digimon Adventure 02. Two black counterparts of iconic heroes clash in this dark-clad duke out. Who will be blacked out forever? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Colors. There are a number of different colors and a number of color varieties. Boomstick: And like any thing that exists, colors have different meanings. Wiz: Red represents passion, love, and anger. Blue represents depth, trust, and wisdom. And Green represents life, renewal, and energy. Boomstick: And then there's black, which is often associated with mourning and grief. Wiz: But black also represents evil things, and when most people wear black, they're usually dark counterparts of noble heroes. Boomstick: Like Goku Black, the copycat Saiyan with much more ferocity. Wiz: And BlackWarGreymon, the Jet-Black Dragon Warrior with a bit more of an edge. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Goku Black (*Cues: Saiyan Pride - Dragon Ball Super*) Wiz: Within the multiverse of Dragon Ball Super are about 12 universes. Our main protagnist, Goku, lives on the seventh universe. Boomstick: Shouldn't he live in the first universe? Wiz: Nah, seven is like a lucky number for Dragon Ball.' '''But the person we're talking about originates from the tenth universe, Zamasu. '''Boomstick: Zamasu was once a Supreme Kai-in-training being trained by the current Supreme Kai, Gowasu. You see, Kais are deities, kings of an area of their respective universe.' Wiz: However, despite Gowasu's teachings, Zamasu grew to greatly distrust mortals and thus developed Project Zero Mortals, a plan where he would eliminate all mortals and gods. Boomstick: Even the Gods of Destruction? How was he gonna do that? Wiz: Zamasu had a plan. First, he had killed his master Gowasu and took his Potara to become a Supreme Kai, thus enabling him to wield the Time Ring. Boomstick: Zamasu caught wind of Goku's might and power and decided to travel to the future with the Time Ring, grab the wish-granting Super Dragon Balls, which are like the Dragon Balls except planet-sized, to swap bodies with Goku. Like alien Freaky Friday. Wiz: With his wish granted, Zamasu decided to take it upon himself and kill Goku and his family and thus took on the name: Goku Black. Boomstick: Please, just call him Black. (*Cues: A Dangerous New Enemy - Dragon Ball Super*) Wiz: Anyways, as a Saiyan, Black possesses incredible strength, speed, and endurance. Not only that, but thanks to being a Saiyan, he can become much stronger every time he gets hit. While Saiyans need to be beaten to near-death to gain power, even minor injuries can boost Black's power, making his power boosts far better. Boomstick: And after his first fight with Goku, by learning and imitating Goku's fighting style, he grew to become much more powerful. But he wouldn't be as much as a threat as he is without a few ki techniques like the ability to fly. Wiz: Black can use a move called the Black Power Ball, a golden energy ball with a core of black energy launched at his opponent. Boomstick: But one my favorites is the God Split Cut, where he generates ki around his hand to act as a blade. And like any evil twin, Black can use negative counterparts of the orignal's signature moves. Wiz: In this instance, he can use the Black Kamehameha, a dark-colored version of the Kamehameha. He can also use Instant Transmission by locking onto a target's ki signature and teleporting towards them. Boomstick: And in order to keep up with Goku's Super Saiyan Blue form, he unlocked his own Super Saiyan form: Super Saiyan Rosé. ''' Wiz: In his Super Saiyan Rosé form, Black becomes stronger, faster, and tougher while having his ki boosted greatly as well. This form does not decrease stamina and allows for fi manipulation so precise that Black can forge weapons from it. '''Boomstick: And naturally, with a massive power boost comes more powerful moves, like the Super Black Kamehameha, which is a higher-caliber version of the Black Kamehameha. Or the Violent Fierce God Slicer, a higher-caliber version of the God Split Cut.He can also use the Divine Retribution, a higher-caliber version of the Black Power Ball that cab be used as an energy sphere, wave, or as more powerful version of the Violent Fierce God Slicer. Wiz: Not only that, he can perform the Azure Dragon Sword Model Energy Blade, which is not only stronger, but also longer than the normal Violent Fierce God Slicer, with which he could perform the Divine Lasso, where he launches energy needles by dancing and then finishes the dance, causing said needles to explode. Boomstick: And after learning how to use his anger to empower himself, he learned how to turn his Azure Dragon Sword Model Energy, geez that's a mouthful, into the Sickle of Sorrow, a giant scythe of ki which can tear a rift through time and space. Wiz: This space-time rift is capable of blocking interdimensional teleportation like Instant Transmission and generate clones of Black himself through smog, which are strong enough to give two Super Saiyan Blues trouble. (*Cues: Become Villainous - Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2*) Wiz: With his Super Saiyan Rose form, Black was strong enough to kick Super Saiyan Blue Goku down and catch his enraged punch. He's also tough enough to take a beating from an angered Super Saiyan Blue Goku and a brutal beating from an angered Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. Before the fight, Vegeta prepared by training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and destroyed it in his base form. Boomstick: Even without his Rose form, Black is a force to be reckoned with. He's strong enough to knock back Super Saiyan Trunks with a kick and contend with a Super Saiyan 2 Goku, both of which were in his base form. Wiz: Black is also fast, fast enough to exceed the eyesight of Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. Vegeta was fast enough to keep track of Goku and Beerus as they fought. Boomstick: He's also tough. He's tough enough to laugh off a punch from Super Saiyan 2 Trunks, withstand an explosion from his own Black Power Ball caused by Trunks' Sword, which was able to cut Mecha Frieza into pieces, and withstood a Masenko immediately afterwards. Wiz: With his skill, he's beaten and overpowered Trunks numerous times, contended with Goku with incredible power, and was able to take on Vegeta and in his Rose form, he defeated Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Super Saiyan 2 Trunks with a single Black Kamehameha. Boomstick: But Black's not exactly perfect. Due to taking Goku's body, he is now mortal and susceptible to pain and is extremely arrogant, believing gods to be far better than mortals. Also, while his clones can dish out pain, one single hit can cause them to dissipate into gas. Luckily, they can regenerate themselves. Wiz: But if he strays too far from the rift, it and the clones will disappear. But know this, when Black gets serious, gods and mortals should watch out. Vegeta: How? How are you so much more powerful than me? Goku Black: Because Vegeta. A rose by any other name... (*Goku Black stabs Vegeta*) Goku Black: is still Goku. BlackWarGreymon (*Cues: The Last Frontier - Digimon Frontier*) Wiz: Within the digital world exist many different Virus Digimon including BlackGatomon, BlackGabumon, and BlackImperialdramon. But easily, one of the most iconic Viruses is BlackWarGreymon. Boomstick: Two Digimon by the names of Arukenimon and Mummymon were created by a man named Yukio Oikawa who wished to visit the Digital world. Wiz: Yukio couldn't enter the Digital World because he was an adult, so he ordered his creations to litter the Digital world with Control Spires that would let him enter the Digital world. But unfortunately for them, the DigiDestined were constantly meddling. Boomstick: So they decided that in order to stop those meddling kids, they would create a warrior to stop them. Wiz: With the use of one hundred Control Spires and some of her hair, Arukenimon was able to successfully create BlackWarGreymon. Boomstick: But due to using one hundred Control Spires, she was unable to control him and immediately mopped the floor with the DigiDestined. Wiz: But afterwards, he immediately started to question his true purpose. After several fights with the DigiDestined and a talk with Agumon, BlackWarGreymon left to find answers for himself. (*Cues: Chaos Wasteland - Digimon Rumble Arena 2*) Boomstick: BlackWarGreymon possesses incredible strength, speed, and endurance with a whole lot of deadliness. He has the ability to fly and wears special clawed gauntlets known as Dramon Killers, weapons that are deadly against Dramon-type Digimon but are still deadly against other foes. Wiz: BlackWarGreymon also carries the Brave Shield, his ultimate defense, and armor made of Chrome Digizoid Armor, the hardest metal in the Digital World. Since the Digital World is based off the real world, this means that titanium, a metal that only fractures at about 63,000 PSI. Boomstick: And like Black, the BWG can use a negative version of his counterpart's moves. He can use an attack called the Black Tornado, where he spins fast enough to form a tornado and drill through his enemies. Wiz: He also has the ability to launch a powerful wave of energy wide enough to span a wasteland and can launch an attack called Dramon Fire. Boomstick: But easily his greatest attack is the Terra Destroyer, a negative version of the Spirit Bomb. With it, he gathers negative energy from all around and puts it into a giant ball of death and destruction. (*Cues: Brave Heart - Digimon Digital Card Battle*) Wiz: BlackWarGreymon is powerful. His energy wave was powerful to one-shot Fusion Digimon, tear through Chrome Digizoid Armor, and his attacks were able to collide with WarGreymon's and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's, and Fighter Mode was stated to be able to destroy planets and stars. Boomstick: BlackWarGreymon is also fast. He's able to kill four Mammothmon without anyone realizing, barely dodge lasers, and intercept a darkness attack from MaloMyotismon, whose darkness was fast enough to spread across the Earth in 10 seconds. Wiz: The Earth is about 7,915.5 miles. To spread across such a vast array of space in such an amount of time, this means MaloMyotismon's darkness can move at over 3,275 times the speed of sound. Boomstick: He's also incredibly tough. He's withstood being trampled by Mammothmon. His Brave Shield is strong enough to bounce off Wargreymon's Terra Force and he's survived the explosion caused by him, Wargreymon, and Fighter Mode. Wiz: BlackWarGreymon is also incredibly skilled. He's beaten and destroyed Knightmon, a creature who wears armor to contain his power and stalemated his counterpart, Wargreymon to the point where Wargreymon needed outside help. Boomstick: He's taken down Ankylomon, X-Veemon, and Aquilamon and even took down three Utlimate-level Digimon while gravely injured. Wiz: Still, he does have his limitations. He has a code of honor which prevents him from fighting dirty and his armor and Brave Shield can be broken with enough force. Boomstick: Ehh. Even with those limitations, make sure you've got a firewall strong enough to stop this virus. BlackWarGreymon: Terra Destroyer! (*Mammothmon is obliterated*) BlackWarGreymon: The flower. Safe. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Darkness - Dragon Ball Super*) BlackWarGreymon was stumbling and exploring a wasteland, observing the destruction when he sensed someone approaching. Goku Black flew in front of him. BlackWarGreymon: Who are you? Did you cause all this destruction? Goku Black: In order. One, I'm Goku Black. And two, yes, I am responsible for all this destruction. Who are you? BlackWarGreymon: I'm BlackWarGreymon, a Virus Digimon. And I can't let you get away with this! Goku Black: Virus? That's supposed to be a computer imperfection. And I must destroy all imperfections! BlackWarGreymon: I won't let you cause any more destruction! Fight! (*Cues: Namek Theme - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai*) Black punched BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon retaliated by slashing at Black, but he blocked and kicked him far away. BlackWarGreymon launched a Dramon Fire at Black, but he cut it apart with the God Split Cut. Black started charging up the Black Kamehameha. BlackWarGreymon started slashing at Black numerous times, but Black was unfazed. Black fired the Black Kamehameha, but the Jet-Black Dragon Warrior used the Black Tornado and drilled through the Black Kamehameha. BlackWarGreymon: Black Tornado! BlackWarGreymon knocked Goku Black back, angering him. Black fired the Black Power Ball and launched it. BlackWarGreymon launched a Dramon Fire. The Black Power Ball destroyed the Dramon Fire and hit BlackWarGreymon. Goku Black activated the God Split Cut and attempted to slash BlackWarGreymon, but he narrowly blocked using his Dramon Killers. Goku Black then sucker-punched him and roundhouse kicked him. Goku Black: I'm enjoying this so far. Black tried to lock onto BlackWarGreymon, but couldn't do so at all. Goku Black: What? What's going on? Goku Black flew towards BlackWarGreymon and started punching him and then kicked him far away. BlackWarGreymon flew towards him using the Black Tornado. BlackWarGreymon: Black Tornado! Black sidestepped and kicked BlackWarGreymon into the sky. Goku Black flew up and started launching Ki blasts, but BlackWarGreymon narrowly dodged the blasts. BlackWarGreymon flew towards Goku Black with the Black Tornado. BlackWarGreymon: Black Tornado! Goku Black blocked with the God Split Cut and forced BlackWarGreymon back. The BWG flew towards Black and started slashing at him, but Black was able to block every single one of those strikes, but BlackWarGreymon fired an energy wave to knock back Black. Black used his God Split Cut and cut the Energy Wave in half. BlackWarGreymon started charging up the Terra Destroyer. BlackWarGreymon: Terra Destroyer! BlackWarGreymon launched the Terra Destroyer at Goku Black, catching him by surprise. The Terra Destroyer attacked and exploded. BlackWarGreymon watched the smoke dissipate only to see a bit of a pinkish color on the outside and a dark red on the inside. BlackWarGreymon: What? What is this? Goku Black: it's power, fool. Power that you cannot begin to comprehend. Goku Black was in his Super Saiyan Rose form and proceeded to launch a Super Black Kamehameha, but during the time Black was charging up, BlackWarGreymon flew behind Black. Knowing he had to release the blast, Goku Black fired and then turned around. Goku Black: Why didn't you attack me? You had me at your mercy. BlackWarGreymon: Becuase I don't believe in behind-the-back attacks. Goku Black: How noble. How honorable. How idiotic. You had the perfect chance to finish me off. Now you shall suffer for your mercy. Goku Black flew towards BlackWarGreymon and started punching BlackWarGreymon and pushed him back with a Divine Retribution. Goku Black activated the Azure Dragon Sword Model Energy Blade and started to dance. BlackWarGreymon immediately put up his Brave Shield. Black launched numerous ki needles at the shield. Black finished the dance and the needles exploded, destroying the shield. Goku Black: When you used your "Terra Destroyer", I could sense a brew of negative emotions. Do you honestly think you're the only one who uses negative emotions for self-empowerment? Behold my universal anger! Black shortened his Azure Dragon Sword Model Energy Blade into a Violent Fierce God Slicer and stabbed his own hand. BlackWarGreymon: What? What are you doing to yourself? Goku Black: Just wait and see! Black pulled out his hand and created the Sickle of Sorrow and slashed at BlackWarGreymon. He dodged, but Black cut open a rift in space-time. The rift created clones of Black. Goku Black: Everyone attack! Everyone activated the Violent Fierce God Slicer and surrounded BlackWarGreymon and started stabbing him all over his body, breaking his armor. The real Black kicked BlackWarGreymon into the rift and started charging a Super Black Kamehameha and fired it into the rift, destroying both it and BlackWarGreymon. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Rock the Dragon Remix [Orchestrated by Hashslinging Slasher]*) Boomstick: If Hector thinks he had it bad when Achilles and his men stabbed his body numerous time, it's nothing compared to this. Wiz: Black held a number of advantages over the BWG. first, when comparing their strength, BlackWarGreymon may have been strong enough to contend with Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, who could destroy planets and stars, but Goku black was able to go toe-to-toe with Super Saiyan 2 Goku. Boomstick: While Goku did suppress himself in their fight, a Super Saiyan 2 is twice as strong as a Super Saiyan and Goku in his Super Saiyan form was able to contend with Beerus, who created shockwaves that threatened to destroy the universe, making him Universal at the very least. Wiz: As for speed, while BlackWarGreymon was fast enough to dodge MaloMyotismon's darkness which is Mach 3725, Black was fast enough to catch Vegeta off-guard. Vegeta was able to keep track of Goku and Beerus' movements, who were fighting at speeds much, much faster than light. Being able to exceed lightspeed in it of itself makes Black over 235 times faster than his opponent. Boomstick: And while BlackWarGreymon has survived an explosion from Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's power, Black has managed to laugh off and recover from attacks with far greater destructive capacity like from Super Saiyan 2 Trunks' punch and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta's onslaught. Wiz: Black also has much more of a moveset for better options and had many piercing moves that could penetrate the Virus Digimon's armor. Boomstick: Plus, out of the two of them, Goku Black was the only one with a transformation for when things would get dire and his mimicry of Goku's fighting style made him the much better fighter of the two. Wiz: While BlackWarGreymon was is incredibly powerful, he was overwhelmed by Black's strength, speed, durability, versatility, transformation, and skills. Boomstick: One thing we can all agree on is that this fight was Spec-Black-ular. Wiz: The winner is Goku Black. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:East themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Fistfight Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles